Qui n'en a pas rêvé?
by LMM
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'entrer dans l'univers HP? je l'ai fait, par fic interposée, et j'ai emmené mes amis avec moi...mais qu'est ce qu'on fout là? Pas de chapitre, mais une note....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Ben en fait je crois pas qu'il y ait grand chose à disclaimer.disclaimerer.enfin sur lesquelles mettre un disclaimer. Puisque ce chapitre ce passe avec moi, enfin le perso principale. Moi ? Avoir virer mégalo ? Naaaan ! A part bien sûr les bouquins que je mentionne, tout est à moi. En fait, c'est un disclaimer inversé.  
  
Titre : qui n'en a pas rêvé ?  
  
Parmi tous les fans de HP, qui n'a jamais rêvé d'être transporté dans le super univers créé par JKR ?  
  
Mon radio réveil sonna, avec ce petit bruit agaçant. Je remuai dans mon lit, peu pressée de me lever. Cependant, qu'est ce qui aurait pu être plus agréable que de passer toute la journée dans mon collège, à suivre des cours, tous aussi palpitant les uns que les autres ? Je le savais, moi. Plein de choses. Entre autres, rester au lit et e rendormir. Ou passer la journée chez moi, à lire ou à faire de l'ordinateur. Malgré tout, je m'extirpai en râlant de mes couvertures. Je m'habillai, prit le petit-déjeuner, avec mes frères, et finalement, je partis pour l'école. J'étais seule. Mes amis habitaient tous trop loin, mon frère de onze ans y allait avec les siens, mon autre frère, de quinze ans, allait au lycée, et le dernier, neuf ans se faisait encore accompagner par ma mère. Et moi je me retrouvais toute seule. C'est ce à quoi je pensais en traversant la rue.  
  
Heureusement, à l'école, je n'étais pas seule. Lorsque j'entrais dans la cour, je repérais tout de suite mes amis. Je me dirigeai vers eux, fis la bise à Léa, Roxanne et Caroline, et saluai JB.  
  
La cloche sonna, et nous partîmes suivre les cours. Après un cours de français absolument. passionnant, sur les figures de styles, et une heure de géographie à écouter la prof débiter des âneries sur la puissance des Etats-Unis, ce fut la récréation. Avec mes amis, nous nous entendions bien, et nous discutions de pas mal de choses. Aujourd'hui, on essayait de déterminer dans quelles maisons de Poudlard nous irions si nous avions la chance d'appartenir au monde de la sorcellerie.  
  
C'était moi qui avais lancé la conversation, puisque j'étais la seule à être fan de Harry Potter. Pour les autres, certains l'avaient lu, mais sans plus, et d'autres ne l'avaient carrément jamais lu.  
  
On venait de décider que moi je serais à Serdaigle, parce que j'étais calme, et intelligente, selon eux. Je signale au passage que j'étais la plus jeune du groupe avec treize ans (et demi.) en troisième, et la première de la classe. Sans me vanter. Léa était plus patiente, assez gentille et donc une parfaite Poufsouffle. Roxanne était plus ambitieuse, plus Serpentard. JB, lui me rejoindrait à Serdaigle, et Caro finirait avec nous.  
  
Le soir, je me suis plongée dans les bouquins. Ceux de Harry Potter, of curse  
  
Soudain, il y a eu une drôle d'odeur, mais quand on vit comme moi dans un appartement, avec trois frères, deux chats, un chien, des hamster et des poissons rouges, il n'était pas rares qu'il y ait des drôles d'odeurs. Puis, il y a eu le bruit, qui lui non plus ne m'a pas trop inquiété. Mes frères faisaient toujours du bruit. Puis il y a eu la fumée. Là, ça m'a intrigué, car la fumée, ça ce n'est pas une chose courante. Surtout pas de la fumée qui sortait de mon livre préféré. Mais quand elle a commencé à devenir mauve avec de petites paillettes argent qui faisaient comme des étoiles, alors là, mon cerveau m'a hurlé de faire quelque chose, mais j'étais comme paralysée. Poussée par un je-ne-sais-quoi de mystérieux, j'ai avancé ma main, et je l'ai posée sur le livre. Aussitôt, j'ai basculé, tête la première dans un univers qui n'était pas le mien. 


	2. chapitre 1: Mais qu'est ce qu'on fout là...

Tout d'abord, je voudrais rappeler que la perso principale, narratrice, c'est moi, avec mes réactions. Les autres sont soit mes amis, les vrais. Je suis désolée, si jamais ils lisent ce chapitre et que ça les embête que j'ai mis leurs noms. Et puis, il en reste qui ne sont que à JKR. Je les lui emprunte, pis je les rends, je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, et en plus je ne touche pas d'argent pour ça. Je viens de faire mon disclaimer, en plus. Et je préviens que je ne le referai pas pour tous les chapitres. Donc tenez vous le pour dit : Moi, mes amis, les autres pas à moi. Pas argent. BOUHOUHOUHOU !

Et merci beaucoup à Luna, qui m'a reviewé, et j'espère que ce chapitre va lui plaire.

Chapitre 1 : Mais qu'est ce qu'on fout là ?

-Ouille !

La voix de Roxy !

-Aïe !

Léa ? Qu'est ce qui. ?

-Aouille !

JB ? Mais.

-Ouche !

Caro ?

Attendez ! Stop ! Je viens de rentrer dans un bouquin, et à ce qu'il semblerait, que mes amis soient là aussi. La première pensée qui traverse mon esprit, c'est que je dois rêver. Je rêve, bien sûr. Cette pensée me rassure. Mais soudain, je prends conscience de cette douleur qui me tambourine à l'intérieur de la tête. Oh non ! Non, c'est pas vrai !

Les autres sont là, aussi. Ils ont l'air perdu. Je prends une grande inspiration. J'essaye de me raisonner, de me ressaisir. Impossible. Oh mon Dieu !

Et là, une réaction totalement incompréhensible, et vraiment stupide. Mois qui me targuait d'être intelligente, je ne peux plus me contrôler. Et j'éclate en sanglots.

Ce qui a au moins pour effet de ramener les autres à la réalité. Ils s'approchent et me demandent ce qui se passe.

-Vous n'avez pas compris. Bien. Qu'est ce que vous étiez en train de faire, avant .

JB répondit :

-Je lisais. Harry Potter.

-Moi, je lisais aussi, dit Roxy, mais un article dans un magazine. Potter.

Léa déglutit.

-Moi le DVD de Harry Potter.

Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers Caro, qui avoua qu'elle était sur Internet, et qu'elle était entrée par hasard dans un site Potter.

-Et moi, terminai-je, je lisais Harry Potter.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour faire le lien. Je continuai les questions :

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, après ?

Ils se mirent à parler tous en même temps.

Une chose revenait, surtout une fumée, qui sortait de l'écran, des pages, et mauve, la fumée.

-Eh merde !

Je venais de comprendre. Ou j'avais peur de comprendre ? Il y avait deux solutions. Soit quelqu'un s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour me faire un énorme canular. Je ne sais pas, moi. Peut-être qu'un de mes frères avait fichu une drogue dans cette drôle de fumée, ça m'avait endormie, et on m'avait transporté. Mais dans ce cas, il aurait peut-être pu éviter de me faire tomber sur la tête.

mes amis et moi venions tous les cinq d'assister à un vrai phénomène magique.

Mais il ne faut pas rêver.

Soudain, un miaulement retentit. Un chat. Ou, si mes soupçons se confirmaient, une chatte. Je me penchai. Je fis un petit bruit avec mes lèvres, et le chat miaula. J'essayai. Si ce chat était bien le chat auquel je pensais, j'allai tomber dans les pommes.

-Tu t'appelles Miss Teigne ?

Le chat ne réagit pas. Merci, mon dieu. Soudain, une pensée traversa mon esprit. Si c'était bien elle. Quel était son nom, en anglais ?

-Le chat !

Je hurlai presque.

-Quelqu'un sait le nom de ce foutu chat ?

Mes amis ne m'avaient jamais vu dans un tel état. Et aucun d'eux ne savait, ni ne comprenait ce que je voulais.

-Your name name .oh, j'en sais rien !

Soudain, une voix retentit :

-He ! What are you doing with my cat?

Oh non! Tout ça ne pouvait être qu'un foutu rêve. Un rêve.

Et je tombai dans les pommes.

Je me réveillai dans un lit blanc, dans une pièce blanche. Une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas ma chambre :

- She wakes up !

Quoi ! De l'anglais? Qui est ce qui parlait anglais ?

J'ouvris les yeux. Je vis JB, flou. Puis les visages de Léa, Caro, Roxy. Et un visage. Ridé, encadré de longs cheveux argent. Une barbe blanche.

-Dumbledore ?

-Yes. But be quiet. You've been shocked. Be quiet. You and your friends.

Oh mon Dieu! Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ?

J'essayais mon anglais pitoyable :

-Wait. Moment. -A mes amis- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Après le chat ?

-On a pas bien compris. Il parle en anglais. Et tu sais très bien que si quelqu'un est capable de faire la causette aux rosbifs, c'est toi. S'il te plait, fait quelque chose. Je tirai de cette phrase une conclusion. Il avaient assez confiance en moi. Mais je n'avais fait anglais qu'en LV2. Il n'y avait que Léa et Roxy, en LV1. Mais je savais qu'elles n'avaient pas de très bonne notes. Je tentai :

-You ? (Vous êtes Dumbledore?)

-Yes ? Who are you? What are you doing here?(Oui. Qui êtes vous? Que faites- vous ici ?)

-I.I don't know (Je ne sais pas) You are a.a sorcerer? (Vous êtes un sorcier?)

-Yes. Are you a Muggle? (Oui. Etes vous une Moldue?)

Oh non ! Tout, mais pas ça. Il me restait une dernière question :

are..Hogwart ? (Et nous sommes..Poudlard?)

-Yes.

Et je ne m'évanouis pas. Je me tournai vers les autres, et leur dit, après avoir avaler ma salive :

-Ecoutez. C'est dingue. Il vient de me dire qu'il était le professeur Dumbledore et que nous étions à.Poudlard.

Ils pâlirent. Puis décrétèrent que c'était impossible.

Je demandai à Dumbledore :

-They don't believe You. Can You... Quelqu'un connaît le mot pour prouver? (Ils ne vous croient pas. Pouvez vous.)

Du fin fond de sa pâleur, JB articula : Prove, je crois. To prove.

-Ok. Can you prove it? I think, we need a proof. (Pouvez vous le prouver ? Je pense que nous avons besoin d'une preuve.)

Il sourit :

-Of curse. I can.I can cast a "Translate" spell. (Bien sûr. Je peux jeter un sort de Traduction.)

Un sort de Traduction ? Si c'était vrai, je crois que ça m'arrangerait pas mal.

-Ok. You can try.

Il marmonna quelque chose, avec un long bout de bois, peut-être bien une baguette magique. Un nuage de poudre dorée monta dans les airs, et nous retomba dessus.

Dumbledore prit la parole. Car c'était bien lui, j'en avais la preuve.

-Eh bien, voilà qui est mieux. Jeunes gens, pouvez vous me donner la raison de votre présence ici ?

Ils me regardèrent à nouveau. J'étais apparemment chargé de la communication. Ce qui était un drôle de paradoxe, connaissant ma timidité. Je respirai, pour retrouver mon calme.

-Eh bien, on en sait trop rien. On était tous les cinq en train de faire des choses en rapport avec Harry Potter, et on s'est retrouvé là. Vous pouvez l'expliquer ?

-Non. Mais expliquez-vous mieux. Qu'est ce que vous faisiez, à ce pauvre Harry ? Mais bien sûr, j'étais trop stupide. Les sorciers n'étaient pas au courant.

-Une femme, J. K. Rowling a écrit les aventures de Harry Potter. Dans notre monde.

-Oui, bien sûr. Parlez-moi de votre monde.

. C'est un monde ou il n'y a pas de sorcellerie. Ce n'est pas comme si on venait des Moldus de chez vous. Chez nous la sorcellerie n'existe pas. Pas du tout, je veux dire.

-Bien, on en reparlera plus tard. Parlez-moi de vous. Vous êtes français, si je ne m'abuse ?

. .une seconde ! En quelle année sommes-nous ? Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

-En 1995. Pourquoi ?

-Harry Potter va rentrer en cinquième année ? Voldemort est revenu ? Cédric Diggory est mort ?

-Oui, malheureusement. Pourquoi ? Les autres, sur leurs chaises, autour de mon lit semblaient perdus. Sauf JB, qui avait lu les quatre tomes.

-On est bien en septembre ?

-Oui.

JKR avait encore retardé la sortie du tome cinq, et tout le monde attendait. Elle avait déclaré dans une interview qu'il y avait de nouveaux facteurs à prendre en compte, provoquant la colère de milliers de fans, moi la première. Soudain, tout se mit en place, dans ma tête. Les facteurs, c'était nous, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, soit elle avait su notre venue, soit elle l'avait provoquée.

-Professeur. Vous avez un moyen de nous renvoyer chez nous ?

-Non. Enfin pas pour le moment. Si vous aviez des pouvoirs magiques, je vous répartirai, mais..

-Professeur, n'y a-t-il pas une formule qui nous permette de... d'avoir des pouvoirs ? Pour une durée limitée ?

Il réfléchit. Cela m'étonna, car je m'étais toujours imaginé Dumbledore comme ayant tout de suite les réponses à toutes les questions.

-Peut-être, une formule d'Ajout de Pouvoir, qui vous donnerait une petite dose, infime, mais si Potion d'Accroissement, qui multiplierai vos Pouvoirs.

-Professeur, il faut que nous restions. Nous sommes liés à cette cinquième année.

-Nous allons essayer. J'ai cette conviction, moi aussi. Etrange. Vraiment très étrange. Peut-être une Prophétie. Je verrai. Donnez-moi vos noms.

-Je m'appelle (Si si, c'est vrai.) J'ai treize ans et demi. Voilà Jean-Baptiste Rozet. Il a quatorze ans et demi.. Léa Yannakos, Roxanne Le Youdec, et Caroline Dénarnaud. Elles ont quatorze ans.

Le professeur se gratta la tête, et dit :

-Bien, même si vous n'avez pas le même âge, nous allons vous mettre ensemble. Seulement vous serez répartis. Vous connaissez les Maisons ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas, nous allons vous répartir demain. En attendant, vous dormirez à l'infirmerie. Demain, nous essaierons le Charme, et la Potion.


	3. Chapitre 2: J'y suis j'y reste

Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Il en a mis, du temps ! mais il est là, alors vous pouvez le lire ! merci à.  
Skadia : merci pour les compliments ! je me suis rendue compte du problème de mise en page, mais je sais pas comment faire. Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ?  
Puisque j'y suis, SVP, aidez-moi, pour la mise en page ! Siouplait !!!!  
  
Et maintenant, j'ai un beta-reader ! je remercie beaucoup jb, et je promets d'essayer de lui donner un rôle assez important, et s'il lui prend l'envie de me donner des conseils, j'en tiendrai compte ! Merci jb.  
  
Oh, et tant que j'y pense, entre nous cinq, il n'y aura absolument aucune romance, mais c'est possible que j'en mette avec des personnages extérieurs au groupe.  
  
Et voici le.  
  
Chapitre 2 : J'y suis, j'y reste.  
  
Je m'éveillai dans un lit qui n'était pas mon lit. Je tournai la tête, et mes étagères chargées de livres n'étaient plus là. Et les événements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire. Et je laissai ma tête retomber dans mes oreillers. Ainsi, tout ceci était bien vrai. J'avais réellement changé de monde, j'étais désormais à Poudlard. Soudain, j'entendis une conversation. C'était la voix de JB, mais avec qui parlait-il. Mine de rien, je jetais un coup d'?il. Son interlocuteur avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux verts, et on apercevait le bout d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.  
  
-Tu es. tu es.  
  
Il hocha la tête. Je mis ma main sur ma bouche.  
  
-Oh ! Je suis désolée... je ne voulais pas... enfin, je veux dire. ravie de te rencontrer.  
  
Pathétique. Je suis le genre de fille qui se retrouve par magie, et sans savoir comment, dans l'univers de son bouquin favori, et qui fait quelque chose qu'elle sait pertinemment qu'il ne faut pas faire, et/ou qui dit des platitudes au héros.  
  
Il sourit.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave.  
  
JB se tourna vers moi.  
  
-Est-ce que les autres sont réveillés ?  
  
-Non, je ne crois pas. Et donc, ajoutai-je à l'intention de Harry comme si je ne faisais que de continuer une discussion entamée la veille avec un vieil ami, et qu'il n'était pas le personnage principal des bouquins absolument géniaux, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
-Euh.  
  
Il semblait désarçonné par mon attitude. Je ne savais pas que mes attitudes pouvaient désarçonner les gens. Cool. Il se reprit.  
  
-Je suis tombé lors d'un entraînement de Quidditch. Et vous, il paraît que vous êtes des Moldus ?  
  
-Oui. Mais on vient d'un autre monde. Et puis Dumbledore a trouvé un moyen qu'on ait des pouvoirs.  
  
-Mais.ça existe les autres mondes ?  
  
-Il semblerait. Mais on ne le savait pas avant d'arriver ici.  
  
-Par exemple, vous ne saviez pas que notre monde existait ?  
  
-Eh bien.figure-toi que dans notre monde, une femme a écrit tes aventures.  
  
-Mes aventures ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
-Elle veut dire qu'un auteur très célèbre, elle s'appelle JK Rowling, intervint JB, a écrit un livre qui s'appelle Harry Potter. Ca raconte les aventures d'un jeune sorcier de quinze ans. Et en fait, je crois que c'est toi. Et tu es célèbre.  
  
-Oh. Ca explique ta réaction, dit Harry à mon attention, je me demandais, aussi, si tu étais une Moldue. Il me regardait comme si j'étais complètement cinglée. C'est probablement ce qu'il devait croire, maintenant. Après tout, qui n'aurait pas été sceptique devant une telle histoire ?  
  
-Oh, Harry, Jean-Baptiste, Hélène, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore !  
  
-Bonjour à tous. Vous deux, pourriez vous me faire le plaisir de réveiller vos camarades ? Harry, je crois que tu peux partir. Pendant que JB et moi essayons de réveiller Caro, Léa et Roxy, Harry, qui visiblement n'aimait pas cet endroit, se leva et sortit. Le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole :  
  
-Bien, je suis venu vous dire que je pense que, tout compte fait, il ne serait pas nécessairement une bonne idée de vous faire rejoindre les classes. En effet, il me semble qu'il est essentiel que vous restiez en contact les uns avec les autres, or je crois que vous n'avez pas tous le même âge, n'est ce pas ? Nous acquiesçâmes.  
  
-De plus, il y a de fortes chances pour que vous ne soyez pas tous dans la même maison. Donc, je vais quand même vous lancer le sortilège, et vous descendrez aux cachots boire la potion. Elle devrait être prête dans quelques minutes. Le professeur Rogue a eu l'obligeance de nous la préparer. Vous aurez vos pouvoirs, et vous serez, pour reprendre une expression moldue, des électrons libres.  
  
-Donc, intervint JB, vous voulez dire que nous deviendrons des sorciers, et qu'en plus, on fera ce qu'on voudra ?  
  
-C'est cela, oui. Vous pourrez aller suivre les cours, ou vous rendre à la bibliothèque, ou sur le terrain de Quidditch. Mais bien sûr, vous n'ignorez pas que l'accès à la forêt est interdit. -On sait, oui. Monsieur, je crois que je sais suffisamment de chose pour me débrouiller dans votre monde, du moment que j'aurais des pouvoirs. Et je sais exactement ce que je voudrais faire ici. J'ai juste une question.  
  
-Posez-la.  
  
-C'est juste pour savoir.où on va dormir.  
  
-Eh bien, je compte vous attribuer une salle commune, avec des dortoirs, qui n'a jamais été utilisée. Cela vous convient-il ?  
  
-Oui, mais où est ce qu'on ira manger ? Je veux dire, dans la Grande Salle ? Et si oui, à quelle table ?  
  
-Eh bien, je suppose que ce sera à vous de déterminer avec quelle maison vous aurez le plus d'affinités, mais ce sera à vous de gérer cela. En fait, je ne peux pas vraiment m'en occuper, car vous n'êtes pas élèves de Poudlard. Mais, si cela vous fait plaisir, vous pourrez coiffer le Choixpeau. Je pense que cela ne vous dérange pas que j'emplois des mots de ce genre. Vous les comprenez, je crois ?  
  
-Euh.oui, pour la plupart. Professeur, je viens de me rappeler, si nous avons des pouvoirs, il nous faudra une baguette magique.  
  
-Je vous emmènerai cet après-midi sur le chemin de Traverse, et vous irez chez Ollivander. Bien, je vais vous laisser vous préparer. Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt (nous avions aimablement prié JB de nous laisser tranquille, le temps qu'on s'habille, ce qu'il avait fait, encore heureux !), le professeur Dumbledore revint. Je me demandais comment il avait fait pour revenir juste à ce moment là. Je me demandais s'il nous avait espionné ou si c'était juste parce qu'il le savait. Grâce à ses pouvoirs j'entends. Des pouvoirs ! Rien que de penser aux pouvoirs que j'allais recevoir accélérait les battements de mon c?ur.  
  
Entendons-nous bien, je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui est assoiffée de pouvoir, et qui fait tout pour s'en procurer, mais avouez que c'est quand même plutôt excitant. Nous descendîmes donc aux cachots. Personne ne parlait, et cela rendait l'ambiance un peu angoissante, voire carrément sinistre.  
  
Les murs de pierres mal taillés étaient gris, et la mousse verte. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec les couleurs de Serpentard. De temps en temps, une goutte d'humidité suintait le long des parois, s'accrochait au sommet d'une aspérité ou elle restait accrochée, oscillant quelques secondes avant de tomber sur le sol avec un petit clapotis. Cette atmosphère mystérieuse correspondait exactement à la façon dont je m'étais représenté cette partie du château. Son occupant, le professeur Rogue correspondait exactement lui aussi aux images que m'avait fournies mon imagination. Nez crochu, cheveu gras, regard d'obsidienne, tout y étais. Il remuait lentement à l'aide d'un grand bâton de bois le contenu d'un gigantesque chaudron de fonte, un liquide épais vert, où de grosses bulles remontaient à la surface pour y exploser.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore nous expliqua :  
  
-Pour que vous acquériez suffisamment de pouvoirs pour vous débrouiller dans Poudlard, vous devrez subir trois formules coup sur coup. La première, que je vais pratiquer tout de suite, l'Ajout de Pouvoir. Puis, vous boirez chacun un verre de cette potion, puis enfin, je vous lancerai un charme de durée. Nous allons commencer par.qui est volontaire ?  
  
Personne ne se manifesta. Il faut dire que personne d'entre nous n'avait l'âme d'un Gryffondor, et encore moins d'un suicidaire. En effet, l'aspect de la potion était vraiment peu engageant. Et puis, pourquoi est ce que tout le monde me regardait ? Est-ce que je savais mieux qu'eux ce qui nous arrivait ? Non ? Si.  
  
Je déglutis, et fit :  
  
-Bon.D'accord.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore marmonna un sort, que je ne compris pas. Puis, un rayon de lumière dorée jaillit de la baguette, et vint me frapper en plein c?ur. Aussitôt, une douce chaleur se répandit dans mon corps. Tellement agréable, tellement. je me sentais complètement détendue.  
  
Puis le professeur Rogue me tendit, sans un mot, un bol qui contenait un peu de la potion. Je le fis tourner entre mes mains, avant de me décider à l'avaler. Je m'attendais à goûter un liquide ignoble, poisseux, éc?urant. Mais au lieu de ça, ce qui coula le long de mon gosier était un liquide probablement digne de l'ambroisie que buvaient les dieux de l'Olympe. C'était délicieux. Indéfinissable. Puis le professeur Dumbledore me lança un sort, et j'étais parfaitement détendue. Si c'était aussi agréable que les précédents.  
  
Mais ça ne l'était pas. Je me pris dans le ventre un rayon blanc. Blanc comme de la neige. Et aussi froid. J'en eu le souffle coupé. C'était si froid ! J'aurais aussi bien pu plonger dans l'océan arctique. J'avais l'impression que des milliers de couteau de glace me transperçaient. Mais les bons côtés étaient que non seulement, je conserverai mes pouvoirs tous neufs pour plus longtemps, mais aussi que ça faisait un bien fou quand ça s'arrêtait. Maintenant, j'avais des pouvoirs. J'étais une sorcière. Et je le sentais. Poudlard, j'arrive ! 


	4. chapitre 3 : Le Chemin de Traverse

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de publié avec l'aval de mon correcteur, qui a droit à beau de remerciements, et une zolie, très zolie baguette magique.

Et je suis vachement contente de pouvoir faire une partie réponse aux reviews, ou plutôt, à la review, mais on va pas faire la difficile :

Luna : Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci. Tout d'abord, je te rassure sur ce point, il n'y aura pas de slash. C'est vrai que dans le groupe, on est une majorité de filles, mais tu me vois faire sortir deux de mes amies ensemble, ou sortir avec une de mes amies ? Et puis, moi non plus, je ne suis pas fan de ce genre de fics, je préfère celle qui cadre bien avec les bouquins de JKR. Pour le problème se mise en page, c'est vrai que j'ai trouvé le moyen d'arranger ça. Oh, et je n'ai pas non plus l'intention d'abandonner cette fic, même si je n'avais aucune review, parce que c'est vrai que je prends vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et que j'ai déjà planifier pas mal de choses pour la suite, et que si je ne les couche pas sur le papier, ça va me trotter dans la tête sans relâches. Bon, encore merci, et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Il est un peu plus long, si je ne m'abuse.  
Bon, ben maintenant, on fait les courses, on rencontre tout plein de persos de HP, et y se passe un truc zarbi avec Ollivander.

Chapitre 3

Le Chemin de Traverse était un endroit indescriptiblement génial. Le professeur Dumbledore nous y avait emmenés, et il nous y avait laissés, soi- disant pour régler des affaires urgentes. Mais moi, j'avais bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de test. Voir comment on pourrait se débrouiller, lâchés tous seuls dans le monde sorcier. Le premier problème ne tarda pas à se poser : nous n'avions pas d'argent sorcier.

-Eh JB, comment on fait, maintenant ?

-On se débrouille, comme de grands sorciers que nous sommes. Il doit bien exister un permette de découvrir ce que quelqu'un a caché.

-Caché ? Je ne comprends pas.

-C'est pourtant simple. Croyez-moi, je m'y connais, et je peux vous affirmer que le professeur Dumbledore ne nous aurait jamais laissés tomber comme ça, sans argent. Selon mes déductions, l'argent est tout prêt de nous. Et là, on a plus qu'à le trouver. Voyons , tu te souviens de la formule, de Hermione dans le tome deux, quand elle essaye de faire apparaître quelques chose, sur le carnet de Jedusor ?

-être « appareccio ? » ?

-Oui, je crois que c'est ça. Appareccio ! Et au lieu de la grande bourse pleine d'or que je m'étais imaginée, je ne trouvai qu'une enveloppe. Je la pris, la décachetai.

Elle contenait un petit mot de Dumbledore, qui nous félicitait de l'avoir trouvé, et qui nous donnait la clef d'un compte à Gringotts. Notre compte. En effet, le Ministère venait de saisir ce coffre, qui avait été celui d'un Mangemort, qui avait malheureusement subi le baiser du Détraqueur.

Je du promettre à Léa de lui expliquer avant de continuer ma lecture.

Le Mangemort se retrouvant sans famille, l'argent se retrouvait au Ministère qui ne savait pas quoi en faire. Dumbledore termina en disant que, en plus les Mangemorts étaient plutôt riches.

Nous courûmes donc presque jusqu'à Gringotts, où un gobelin nous conduisit jusqu'à notre coffre. Je venais par la même occasion de réaliser deux de mes plus grands rêves : posséder une montagne d'argent, et emprunter les wagonnets infernaux de Gringotts.

Lorsque je ressortis, un tantinet décoiffée, nous avions chacun une bourse assez pleine. Les Mangemorts étaient vraiment riches.

C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que Léa recommença à me demander ce qu'étaient ces « Mangeurs de morts », et ces bisous du « détraqués. ». Je soupirai :

-Bien. Voldemort, tu situes ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien, les Mangemorts, c'est de mauvais sorciers qui sont ses partisans. Et les détraqueurs, eh bien ce sont d'horribles créatures.

-Gardiennes de la prison d'Azkaban, quand tu passes à coté d'elles, tu te rappelles tous tes pires souvenirs. Ils représentent la dépression. Caro m'avait interrompue, pour montrer qu'elles aussi avait lu le tome trois.

-D'accord, dit Léa, mais qu'est ce que cette prison de je-ne-sais-quoi ?

-C'est la prison des sorciers, c'est là qu'a été enfermé Sirius Black, le traître qui a livré les parents de Harry à Voldemort.

JB intervint, et la discussion prit des allures de débats. Au bout du compte, nous parvînmes à faire comprendre à Léa, Caro et Roxanne toute l'histoire, et je finis mon argumentation en disant :

-Et donc Sirius Black est complètement innocent, et Peter Pettigrow est un sale rat qui mérite à peine de vivre.

-Eh bien ! fit une voix masculine derrière moi, je vois que vous êtes plutôt bien renseignée, Mademoiselle. ?

Je me retournai, et vit un homme, la quarantaine, peut-être, avec de grands cernes sous les yeux.

-Professeur Lupin ? veux dire... .

Je crois que si je devais rester un certain temps dans ce monde, je devrai essayer de ne pas réagir comme ça à chaque fois que je rencontrerais un de mes persos préférés.

-Vous m'avez reconnu, je suis Rémus Lupin. Et vous, comment êtes-vous au courant. Pour Sirius et Peter, je veux dire ?

-Une longue histoire.

-J'ai du temps à perdre.

-Oui, répliquai-je avec une audace dont je ne me serai jamais cru capable, mais pas nous.

Nous avons des courses à faire. Mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous accompagner. Je vous raconterai.

Il me regarda, amusé, et sourit.

-C'est d'accord. Où voulez vous aller ?

JB savait bien qui était Rémus, lui, et Caroline, aussi. Mais Roxanne et Léa restait en arrière, et nous regardaient.

Je racontai tout à Rémus, et il me crut. Incroyable, n'est ce pas ? Il me crut ! J'étais si ravie, qu'un de mes persos préférés fasse attention à moi. Mais comment est ce qu'il faisait pour me croire ? Il était trop génial. Je crois que j'avais bien choisi mes personnages préférés. Je conclu en disant qu'il ne fallait le répéter à personne, car selon la version officielle de Dumbledore, nous serions des étudiants de Beauxbâtons. Pendant que je racontai tout à Rémus, nous avions fait des courses, ce qui aurait été impossible, si nous avions été seuls.

Soudain, je compris que Dumbledore avait tout magnifiquement orchestré. Il nous avait parlé de Détraqueurs et de Mangemorts, et tout s'était passé comme il le voulait. Je me demandai même s'il n'avait pas fait un peu pression sur l'esprit de Léa, pour qu'elle parle de Détraqueurs, et que nous lancions la discussion sur Sirius Black, et il s'était arrangé pour que Rémus nous entende, et qu'on fasse connaissance. Un plan complètement cinglé, il faut l'avouer. Mais je me rappelais une phrase de Percy Weasley, dans le tome 1 : « C'est génie ! Mais c'est vrai, il est un peu fou. ».

Nous avions fait des courses, certes mais pas toutes nos courses. Il nous restait une chose à acheter, et pas des moindres : la baguette magique.

Nous nous rendîmes donc chez Ollivander. Rémus partit, il avait un rendez- vous. Je poussais la porte, qui s'ouvrit en grinçant, et en déclenchant une petite sonnerie.

Le vieil homme aux yeux gris s'avança vers nous, et dit d'une voix lente, où perçait une infinie froideur qui se reflétait dans ses yeux :

-Ah.. Vous êtes là. le professeur Dumbledore m'a contacté à votre sujet. Il m'a dit de fouiller dans ma réserve pour trouver les baguettes. Alors. Vous, Mister, essayez celle ci. Il tendit à JB un fin morceau de bois.

-26.9 centimètres, bois de sapin. Plume de Phénix. Essayez. Comme par miracle, la baquette jeta une espèce de. comment décrire ça ? Une espèce de nuage de poussière de qu'on ait réduit un morceau de bronze en poudre, très fine, comme une poussière, et qu'on l'ait délicatement soufflée. Puis, comme les feus d'artifices, quand ils s'éteignent, le bronze s'effaçait, et chaque grain répandait une douce lumière bleutée.

Léa en essaya une, 30.4 centimètres, bois de chêne, et ventricules de c?ur de dragon. Lorsqu'elle l'agita, un orbe apparut. Rouge, il projetait une lumière dorée

Roxanne hérita de celle qui mesurait 23, 5 centimètres, bois de cyprès, et écaille de serpent.

Quand elle la remua, des filets de. oui, de la lumière, vert sombre torsadés d'argent, se répandirent dans la pièces.

Celle qui convint à Caro était longue de 28.3 centimètres, bois de chêne, elle aussi, mais avec une aile de fée. Elle libéra deux bulles, comme des bulles de savon, mais au lieu d'être transparentes, l'une était jaune, et l'autre noire.

Tous ces phénomènes étaient assez impressionnants, et je fis le lien avec les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Mais moi, je n'avais pas de baguette. Alors Ollivander sortit une boîte. En nacre, ou je ne sais quoi, mais très joli. Il l'ouvrit découvrant une magnifique baguette. Son aspect était lisse, sans aspérités, d'un très joli brun-rouge. Il la prit entre deux de ses longs doigts fins et blancs. A la façon dont il le fit, je compris que cette baguette avait une grande importance pour lui. Il me la tendis sans un mot. Je sentis une douce chaleur, en même temps qu'un grand froid m'envahir. Ne vous méprenez, ce froid était très agréable. Juste assez rafraîchissant, et vivifiant. Puis je sentis une brise sur mon visage, et mes cheveux volèrent en arrière. Alors, un rayon sortit du morceau de bois. De la lumière à l'état solide, du vent, tous les sentiments du monde, une quantité incroyable de choses distinctes émanait de ce rayon d'une délicate puissance.

Et tout de suite, je sus que cette baguette était la mienne.

Il la remit dans sa boîte, qu'il me tendit, avec un air de tristesse satisfaite. C'est à dire qu'il avait presque l'air de souffrir de devoir se séparer de cette baguette, mais en même temps très heureux qu'elle convienne à quelqu'un. Même s'il souriait, pendant qu'il encaissait l'argent, la lueur d'affliction dans son regard faillit me pousser à lui dire que s'il préférait garder cette baguette, il y en aurait sûrement une autre qui me conviendrait.

Mais une phrase que lui même avait prononcé me revint en mémoire : « c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas l'inverse », alors, je m'abstint.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir, la main tendue pour pousser la porte, lorsque Ollivander nous retint : -Attendez ! J'ai pour habitude de toujours dire tout ce que je sais au sujet de mes baguettes. Je pense que cela peut apporter beaucoup au développement de la force magique d'un sorcier. Je vous ai dit, à vous quatre- il désigna les quatre autres que vos baguettes provenaient de ma réserve. En effet, lorsqu'un sorcier décède, à moins que la famille n'en fasse la demande, sa baguette retourne dans la réserve du fabricant. Et c'est ainsi que beaucoup des baguettes que je vends sont d'occasion, et ont à leurs actifs une histoire. Certaines, comme les votre, ont appartenus aux plus illustres votre. sont celles.

-Des quatre fondateurs, c'est cela ?

-Oui.

Il m'observa avec un regard inquisiteur. Comme. s'il voulait sonder mon âme. Le genre de regard qui met très mal à l'aise.

-Oui, en effet.

Il se dirigea vers son comptoir, ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit un gros grimoire poussiéreux. Il l'épousseta du dos de la main.

-Voyez-vous, la réaction de la baguette lorsqu'elle est confrontée dirons- nous à son maître, est une représentation de la force magique de celui-ci. Certaines réactions sont plus ou moins explicites sur la maison destinée à son possesseur, comme par exemple, si l'on projette des étincelles rouges et or, ce sera un Gryffondor, à priori. Vous, cependant, jamais des réactions n'avait été aussi claires. Et pour couronner le tout, dans ce livre sont observées et commentées la plupart des réactions de baguettes. Mais les votre sont pour ainsi dire des cas d'école. Ce n'est que théorique. Comprenez, aucune réaction n'est exactement la même. Or, vous avez produits exactement les mêmes réactions que Rowena Serdaigle -il dit ceci en s'adressant à JB-, Helga Pouffsouffle -Caro- , Salazar Serpentard -Roxy-, et Godric Gryffondor - Léa-. Je ne peux pas encore l'expliquer, mais sachez que ce n'est pas un hasard. Et la votre.

Il se tourna vers moi.

-La votre. son propriétaire était un très, très grand sorcier. Il vivait à la même époque que les fondateurs. Il a également participé à la fondation de Poudlard. Il avait même fondé une cinquième maison. Malheureusement, pour y entrer, cela nécessitait une qualité très rare à cette époque : L'imagination. Tellement rare que le nombre d'élève qui y entrèrent était si réduit que cette maison s'éteignit. Il s'est passé, si ma mémoire est bonne, quatorze ans sans que personne n'y soit envoyé. Alors on supprima sa maison. De nos jours, il y aurait peut-être plus de monde, mais c'est trop tard. Et de sorcier, il ne nous demeure que le blason, la légende, et la baguette. Même son nom n'a pas résisté aux siècles. Le temps a un pouvoir sur toute chose, et ce n'est pas un hasard si ces cinq baguettes vous conviennent. Croyez-moi, vous êtes tous les cinq liés à de grands bouleversements. Mais seul l'avenir nous dira quels ils sont. Au revoir.

Alors que je sortais derrière les autres, il me retint par la manche.

-Encore une chose ! Votre pouvoir est lié à une prophétie. Je me rappelle avoir lu quelque chose. Il y a un livre qui pourrait vous aider, dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Mais malheureusement, j'ai oublié le titre. Je vous fais confiance. Cherchez, et vous trouverez. Découvrez quelle est votre destinée, et vous rétablirez l'équilibre entre les mondes.

-Les mondes ?

-Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus ! Vous devrez découvrir par vous-mêmes ! Mais souvenez-vous de ceci ! L'équilibre est précaire, les mondes sont intimement liés, étroitement imbriqués les un dans les autres, et le Pentacle doit sauvegarder ce lien. Souvenez-vous en, et vous accomplirez votre destinée, celle de ce monde, celle du monde dont vous venez, celle de tous les mondes !

Je lui jetais un dernier regard, avant de partir, presque en courant.


	5. Chapitre 4: D'autres rencontre

Mieux vaut tard que jamais, voilà le chapitre 4. Je trouve que j'ai mis du temps, mais j'arrivais pas à trouver une bonne fin, et entre les corrections, les corrections des corrections, les modifications, et les modifications des modifications, et les problème d'ordi, et ben, il arrive que maintenant, alors voilà.  
  
Merci à :  
  
Luna : Merci, les compliments me vont droit au c?ur. Oui, j'ai lu à la croisée des mondes, (et en passant, j'ai adoré), et si ça se trouve que l'idée des mondes me vient de là. Mais ce ne sera pas le même genre de monde. Enfin, un peu, mais pas trop. Pour la longueur des chapitres, j'essaye de m'améliorer, je trouve les miens trop courts. Merci beaucoup encore pour les compliments, je suis très touchée. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Perso, je le trouve moyen, mais bon.  
  
Miya black : Merci pour la review. Je sais qu'il y a d'autres fics de ce genre sur le site, mais celle-ci vient d'un coup de tête, et j'ai pas pu résister ! Voilà la suite!  
  
Chapitre 4 : Réflexions, et le mystère se dévoile.  
  
« Découvrez quelle est votre destinée, et vous rétablirez l'équilibre entre les mondes.(. )  
  
L'équilibre est précaire, les mondes sont intimement liés, étroitement imbriqués les un dans les autres, et le Pentacle doit sauvegarder ce lien. Souvenez-vous en, et vous accomplirez votre destinée, celle de ce monde, celle du monde dont vous venez, celle de tous les mondes ! »  
  
Ces phrases me trottaient dans la tête depuis que je les avais entendus prononcer par le vendeur de baguettes.  
  
Destinées. Mondes. Les mondes sont intimement liés. Toutes ces paroles avaient un sens, je le savais, je connaissais ce sens, au plus profond de moi-même, mais il était impossible à mon esprit de le saisir. Comme lorsqu'un enfant voit de la poussière qui voltige dans un rayon de lumière. Il sait qu'elle est là, il tend la main pour la saisir, mais sa main se referme sur du vide.  
  
Et à force que mon esprit se referme sur le vide monumental qui servait de réponse à cette question insoluble, j'avais une sacré migraine.  
  
-Eh oh ?  
  
Caro passait sa main devant mes yeux.  
  
-Tu es toujours avec nous ?  
  
Je clignai des yeux pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. La réalité dans la quelle nous étions rentrés à Poudlard, et dans la quelle Dumbledore venait de nous attribuer une salle commune.  
  
-Eh ! Tu te réveilles ?  
  
-Hein ? Heu ? Quoi? Oui... Non...  
  
-On veut juste te dire qu'on s'est rendu compte d'un truc. Je sais que c'est toi l'experte, mais il y a bien sept niveau de cours à Poudlard ? -Oui ?  
  
- Et pour chaque niveau, il y un dortoir fille, et un dortoir garçon ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Donc chaque salle commune à quatorze dortoirs ?  
  
-Si je sais encore compter.  
  
-Et à priori, toute salle qui comprendrait une grande salle avec une cheminée et quatorze dortoirs serait une vraie salle commune ? Et il n'y a que quatre vraies salles communes à Poudlard ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Dans ce cas comment sa fait-il que nous nous trouvions dans une vraie salle commune inoccupée ?  
  
-Hein ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être... la salle de ce cinquième fondateur. Je demanderai à Dumbledore. Mais ce n'est pas l'important. Il est tard, on a eu une journée chargée. Alors, je propose qu'on investisse chacun une chambre, et qu'on aille se coucher. Proposition aussitôt acceptée à l'unanimité.  
  
Ma chambre se trouvait être au centre. Entre celle de Roxanne, et celle de JB. Je me demandai ce que je ferai le lendemain. Je prévoyais le matin d'aller en cours avec les Serdaigle de quatrième année, puisque les quatrième année correspondent à la classe de troisième, chez nous, humbles moldus français, et que, d'après moi, Serdaigle était la maison qui me conviendrait le mieux.  
  
Je m'endormis donc pour la deuxième fois dans ce foutu monde, et cette fois ci, deux questions me taraudaient : qu'est ce que nous pouvions bien faire ici, et quelle était cette prophétie dont parlait Ollivander.  
  
Il serait très exagéré de dire que je m'endormis aussitôt que ma tête toucha l'oreiller. En fait, ces énigmes me maintinrent éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit. Puis, lorsque j'arrivai à les chasser de mon esprit, je ressentis une angoisse un peu enfantine qui me serrait le ventre de me retrouver seule dans une pièce aussi immense, et que je ne connaissais pas. Impossible de trouver le sommeil. Alors, je me mis à refaire dans ma tête la décoration, rajoutant mes livres, colorant les murs, collant mes affiches. Cet exercice mental me fit enfin trouver le sommeil.  
  
Le lendemain, je me réveillai, et jetai un regard machinal à la pile de livres de tout genre, qui allait des plus grands classiques littéraires jusqu'à la plus simple des littératures enfantines. Mes livres.  
  
Attendez. Mes livres ? Mais. oh oh ! j'avais un drôle de pressentiment ! j'ouvris les yeux, et aperçut le papier peint bleu pastel qui ornait les murs de ma chambre. J'avais l'impression d'être revenue chez moi, dans ma petite chambre partagée avec mes frères. Cependant, pas le moindre doute, la pièce beaucoup plus spacieuse était bien celle dans laquelle je m'étais endormie. Mais alors. l'imagination ? Je n'avais pas eu à réfléchir pour parvenir à cette réflexion, qui s'était imposée d'elle-même. Ollivander avait bien dit que c'était une qualité très rare, et si j'avais la baguette de celui qui avait fondé une maison qui l'avait comme emblème, c'est que je l'avais cette qualité. Donc, c'était moi qui avais fait ça.  
  
Wouh ! Si je pouvais faire apparaître des choses rien qu'en me concentrant, quel pouvoir !  
  
Emballée par cette idée, je me lavai, et m'habillai. Puis je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Le professeur Dumbledore nous avait dit que si nous le désirions, un elfe de maison serait à notre disposition, ou bien nous pourrions descendre à la grande Salle. Ce que je fis après avoir griffonné un mot à l'intention des autres qui n'étaient pas encore levés.  
  
Puis je descendis, et c'est au beau milieu d'un corridor qui m'était totalement inconnu, que je me rendis compte que nulle part dans les livres il n'était mentionné comment on se rendait à la grande Salle. Ce qui faisait que bien évidemment, j'étais perdue. Deux options s'ouvraient à moi : Ou j'errais dans les couloirs, jusqu'à trouver un point de repère quelconque, ou j'attendais que quelqu'un vienne, et m'indique le chemin. Ce fut pour cette solution que j'optai. Je m'appuyai contre le mur en essayant de prendre l'air de quelqu'un qui sait très bien ou il est et pourquoi il y est, ce en quoi je ne réussi probablement pas puisqu'un garçon qui passait par là s'approcha de moi :  
  
-Tu es perdue ?  
  
-Ca se voit tant que ça ?  
  
Il répondit à ma question par une autre :  
  
-Tu es nouvelle ?  
  
Je ris :  
  
-Ca se voit tant que ça ?  
  
Ca le fit sourire.  
  
-Où tu voulais aller, miss ca-se-voit-tant-que-ça ?  
  
-Hélène. Mon nom, c'est Hélène, Monsieur Je-réponds-à-une-question-par-une- autre.  
  
-OK, un point partout. Moi, mon nom c'est Éric. Ou tu veux aller ?  
  
-A la grande Salle. Tu es dans quelle classe ?  
  
-Serdaigle, quatrième année. Tu sais que toute l'école parle de vous, toi et tes copains ?  
  
-Ah oui ?  
  
-Oui. C'est vrai que vous êtes français ? Et que vous ne serez pas obligés de suivre des cours ?  
  
-Oui. Mais en parlant de ça, j'avais compté venir avec vous, les Serdaigle de quatrième année. Vous avez quoi comme cours ?  
  
-Alors c'est vrai, vous pouvez aller suivre les cours que vous voulez ? Euh. métamorphose. Avec la prof la plus sévère de tout Poudlard. Tout en parlant, nous nous étions mis en route, et nous étions arrivés dans la grande salle. Éric se retourna vers moi, et me dit :  
  
-Viens donc t'asseoir avec nous. Je te présenterai les autres.  
  
-Ah.euh.d'accord.  
  
-Cool! Viens!  
  
Il me précéda jusqu'à la table des Serdaigle.  
  
Il me tira galamment une chaise, et lui-même prit place à côté de moi.  
  
-Eh ! Éric ! Tu nous présente pas ?  
  
Celui qui venait de prononcer ses mots était un grand blond aux yeux bleus.  
  
Éric soupira :  
  
-Hélène, tu viens de faire la connaissance du roi des indiscrets. J'ai nommé Arthur Jones.  
  
Il est encore plus commère qu'une fille.  
  
-Eh !  
  
La fille qui venait de pousser cette exclamation indignée était une blonde, pale, aux grands yeux noisette. Des boucles dorées tombaient sur son visage.  
  
Éric soupira encore :  
  
-Voici Elizabeth. C'est une féministe convaincue, et ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est que tu peux faire plein de surnom. Lisa, Lise, Lizzie, Elisa, Elise, Lizbeth, Beth, Betty, et si tu veux vraiment l'énerver, Béta.  
  
-J'aime beaucoup ce prénom.  
  
Élisabeth sourit.  
  
-Moi aussi. C'est quoi, le tien ?  
  
-Hélène. Euh. je suis la nouvelle.  
  
-On s'en douterait ! lança une voix féminine, si on t'a jamais vue, c'est que tu es nouvelle !  
  
Ce fut Elizabeth qui fit les présentations :  
  
-Voici Émilie, Milie, Carlson. Grande spécialiste du je-m'y-prend-à-la- dernière-minute-pour-faire-mes-devoirs  
  
En effet, la dénommée Émilie, malgré le fait qu'il soit huit heures du matin, avait un livre sortit, qu'elle avait appuyé contre la carafe de jus d'orange, et elle prenait des notes à toute vitesse.  
  
-Heureusement que Milie est probablement dotée du plus gros cerveau sur terre.  
  
-Et le dernier, mais pas le moindre, poursuivit Éric, tu as maintenant l'insigne honneur de rencontrer Joseph Weber, dit Joe-je-perds-mes- affaires-sans-arrêt. Comme son nom l'indique !  
  
-Eh, intervient Arthur, maintenant, on doit te parler de Ricci-chéri. C'est en quelque sorte le cerveau de la bande. Avec sa modestie, il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'il nous fasse part de sa stupéfaction rapport au fait qu'il ne soit pas le tombeur de ces dames. Je pris une minute pour regarder Éric. C'est vrai que le garçon était plutôt mignon. Pas beau, mignon. Je veux dire que son visage était assez agréable à regarder, sans qu'il ait quelque chose de remarquable. Cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, teint légèrement rosé au niveau des joues  
  
-Mais sinon, il ne se débrouille pas mal en cours, si ce n'est qu'il ne fout strictement rien.  
  
-Mais pourquoi je ferais quelque chose, vu que j'ai des bonnes notes sans faire d'efforts ?  
  
-C'est aussi ma technique, approuvai-je.  
  
-Ca c'est bien vrai !  
  
Je sursautai.  
  
-Oh ! JB ! Salut ! Eh bien. euh. je vous présente JB. C'est un nouveau aussi. JB, voici Éric, Arthur, Elizabeth, Émilie et Joseph.  
  
-Mais tu peux dire Ricci, Tuthur, Milie, et Joe. Pour Elizabeth, comme tu peux faire au bas mot une bonne dizaine de surnoms, alors choisis.  
  
-Hum. pour moi, ce sera. Isa. Lisa, mais sans L.  
  
-Et moi, continuai-je, je dirais. Lizbeth.  
  
Elle sourit :  
  
-C'est un de mes préférés. Maintenant, JB, je veux que tu me présente Hélène, et  
  
Hélène, tu présente JB.  
  
JB me regarda, l'air amusé. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.  
  
-C'est pas sa faute, expliqua Ricci, il faut toujours qu'elle organise tout. C'est une vraie maniaque.  
  
JB me présenta comme une fille, « intelligente, mais vachement désordonnée, bosseuse, pas courageuse, sauf quand il le faut, et très brouillonne. »  
  
Je lui retournai le compliment, en le disant « très susceptible, surtout au sujet de ses notes, mais bon élève, et assez sympa en somme »  
  
Après cette présentation vachement sympa des deux côtés, on fut pour ainsi dire intégré au groupe. Léa et Caroline s'étaient fait escorter par un groupe de Gryffondor, dont Ginny Weasley, si je pouvais me fier aux cheveux. Et, à ma plus grande horreur, Roxy était avec une Serpentard que, grâce à la tête de Bulldog, j'identifiai comme Pansy Parkinson. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier sa compagnie.  
  
Puis, le petit déjeuner prit fin dans une ambiance de camaraderie.  
  
Et nous rejoignîmes le tout premier cours, métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall se révéla aussi sévère que dans les livres, mais lorsqu'en nous concentrant, JB et moi, nous parvînmes à transformer un chou en coussin, elle nous accorda un sourire. En Enchantement nous essayâmes le sort d'Accio, qu'à mon grand étonnement, je réussis passablement bien.  
  
Puis, la cloche sonna, et ce fut l'heure d'aller déjeuner. Mon premier déjeuner à Poudlard. Et puis soudain, une pensée me traversa l'esprit. Chez moi. Dans le monde d'où je venais. Qu'est ce qui se passait, là bas ? Est- ce qu'on s'était rendu compte de notre départ, ou est ce que comme dans les livres, le temps s'était arrêté ?  
  
Je chassai cette pensée de mon esprit, et me reportai sur mon repas, et la discussion où Éric parlait du cours de balai qui devait avoir lieu l'après midi. 


	6. Chapitre 5: Découverte d'un vieux parche...

P'tites notes avant le début :

Alors, d'abord, je sais pas trop ce que ce chapitre va donner, parce que de mon point de vue, il est assez différent des autres. Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitez pas, reviewez, ou tant qu'à faire, vous pouvez m'envoyer vos questions par e-mail, à

Alors, réponse aux reviews :

Miya Black : La voilà, la suite. Merci pour les compliments.

Luna : Merci pour la review et les compliments, surtout celui sur JKR, c'est une auteur que j'adore (sinon je serais pas là à écrire des fics sur ses bouquins.). Ca m'a fait très plaisir. Alors sinon, pour tes questions, oui, on verra des persos HP (on voit déjà pas mal Dumbledore), oui, il y aura Harry Potter, et aussi Ron et Hermione, et enfin, oui, bien sûr, il y aura Sirius. Je crois qu'on peut dire que je n'échappe pas à la règle, et que comme tout le monde, je l'adore (Mais pas autant que Rémus !) Encore merci !

Et place au chapitre 5 !

Chapitre 5 : Balais, et découverte d'un très vieux parchemin.

L'après midi, j'hésitai entre me joindre à Éric et ses amis pour le cours de balai ou me rendre à la bibliothèque, pour me documenter sur Poudlard, et sur ce dont avait parlé Ollivander. Mais un événement me fit changer d'avis. Milie me regarda et lança :

-Eh ! Si tu nous parlais de Beauxbâtons ? Comment c'est là bas ?

Merde ! Comment c'était à Beauxbâtons ? Mais j'en savais rien, moi ! Comme quoi Dumbledore n'avait pas réponse à tout ! Une idée, vite ! Oui, je la tenais mon idée.

-Euh.écoute, Milie, euh. tu vois, on vient de partir, on avait nos amis, là- bas, ça nous manque. et si ça ne te gêne pas, on préfère ne pas trop en parler. Pour le moment.

JB me regarda, l'air soulagé. Et ça me fournissait en plus une bonne raison pour aller à la bibliothèque.

-Eh, JB, je vais à la bibliothèque, cet après midi, tu viens avec moi ?

-Oui, qu'est ce que tu veux regarder ?

-Oh, des trucs sur lesquels quelqu'un m'a dit quelque chose, répondis je en appuyant bien, de façon à se qu'il comprenne ce que je voulais dire.

-Oh ! Ce quelque chose que ce quelqu'un t'a dit ?

-Oui, voilà.

Après ce dialogue, comment s'étonner que tout le monde nous regarde d'un air ahuri. Mais personne ne posa de questions.

-Eh, Éric, à part tout à l'heure, c'est quand votre prochain cours de balai ?

-Oh, après demain. Tu viendras ?

-Oui, mais il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque. JB, tu viens avec moi ?

-OK ! Par un très grand coup de chances, nous parvînmes à la bibliothèque sans trop nous perdre. Je poussai une lourde porte massive, le genre de porte dont on attendrait un grincement sinistre.

En réalité, elle ne fit aucun bruit. Je pénétrai dans la pièce, et le plus petit bruit, comme celui d'une respiration, ou celui des bruits de pas, semblait totalement déplacé dans cette atmosphère où le silence devait régner, et ne jamais être brisé.

Je me promenais entre les rayonnageS chargés de livres aux reliures anciennes. L'ambiance était lugubre, et vous prenait aux tripes. C'était très étrange, mais j'aimais bien, d'une certaine façon. Je parcourai du regard les livres, en faisant glisser mon doigt sur les vieilles couvertures de cuir. Soudain, je m'arrêtai, en proie à un sentiment insolite, qui disait que c'était ici et maintenant que je devais m'arrêter, que c'était ici et maintenant qu'il y aurait des réponses. Intriguée, j'écartai deux épais volumes, et j'attrapai un mince feuillet. Je ne parvins pas à décider si c'était du parchemin ou du papyrus ou bien simplement du papier. Elle était couverte de signes de symboles, certains m'étaient connus, d'autres non.

Le parchemin se mit soudain à léviter, doucement au-dessus de ma main, et je le regardai, totalement paralysée. JB déboucha dans l'allée où je me trouvais et ouvrit de grands yeux, et soudain, mu probablement par le même sentiment qui m'avait animée, avança le doigt, jusqu'à le faire entrer en contact avec le papier. Alors, le parchemin se mit à émettre une sorte de musique, un son diffus, aigu à casser un verre de cristal, et en même temps, sourd, profond, grave comme s'il venait du fond des temps. Très agréable, mais insoutenable en même temps. On aurait hurlé pour qu'il cesse, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce. ce côté agréable.

Comme s'il exprimait tous les rêves que l'humanité avait pu faire depuis le commencement.

Soudain, au même moment Léa et Caro surgirent à un bout de l'allée, et Roxanne à l'autre. En silence, elles s'approchèrent. Chacune tendit son doigt, et effleura le parchemin, l'une après l'autre.

Léa, d'abord, et le parchemin irradia une lueur, rouge, jaune, bleu, verte, toutes les couleurs et pour chacune toutes les nuances qui existaient, et plus encore, et pourtant, si on les distinguait parfaitement, il semblait ne pas y en avoir.

Caro, ensuite. Alors, se dégagea un parfum, d'une puanteur intolérable, et aux fragrances pourtant si exquise qu'on manquait défaillir.

Et enfin Roxanne. Le parchemin se mit à brûler, d'un feu glacial. On sentait la chaleur, et en même temps le froid mordant qui s'en échappait. On grelottait, et on transpirait. On croyait brûler à la surface du Soleil, et geler à une température inférieure au zéro absolu.

Soudain, le papyrus s'éleva encore plus haut, et se mit à tourner à une vitesse stupéfiante. Personne ne bougeait, personne ne respirait. Soudain, le charme tomba, et le monde redevenu normal autour de nous, me parut bien terne. Je clignai les yeux pour comprendre ce qui avait rompu l'harmonie qui flottait autour de nous, et dans laquelle, malgré une odeur infecte, un bruit strident, des températures insupportables et des couleurs qui menaçaient de brûler la rétine, nous nous sentions aussi bien qu'un f?tus peut se sentir dans du liquide amniotique.

C'était Dumbledore, à l'autre bout de la rangée d'étagères. Il nous considérait maintenant d'un air perplexe, se grattant la barbe.

Il fronçait les sourcils. Il nous fit signe de le suivre, ce que nous fîmes, sans un mot. Arrivés dans son bureau, il nous fit asseoir, et nous demanda, de but en blanc :

-Racontez moi ce qui s'est passé.

Nous nous regardâmes, en silence.

-Professeur, commença JB, le parchemin.

-Ce parchemin ?interrogea Dumbledore, en nous le tendant. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait remarqué qu'il l'avait pris.

-Oui. Le parchemin, il a réagi, quand on l'a touché.

-Pas moi, intervins-je, pas moi. Je ne le touchais pas, il flottait. Il s'était mis à flotter tout seul au-dessus de ma main.

-Bien. fit Dumbledore, il faut d'abord que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas un parchemin. Savez vous ce que c'est ?

-Du papyrus ?

-Non. C'est une matière chargée d'une puissance magique inégalable. Cela porte le nom de Réceptacle.

-Réceptacle ?

-Oui. Je suppose que vous avez déjà entendu parlé des prophéties ?

-Ce sont des textes qui parlent de l'avenir ?

-Pas exactement. L'avenir, le présent, le passé, le vide, le tout, le rien, le jour la nuit, la création. tout cela est composé de ce qu'on pourrait appeler une particule élémentaire. Bien que ce mot ne corresponde pas exactement. C'est une substance, le constituant de chaque chose. A l'origine, c'était le rien, et, selon les religions, une entité supérieure, a façonné ce rien, pour en faire un tout. Mais il n'y a pas que la matière, à être constituée de ce qu'on nomme parfois le Néant. Le temps, l'espace, l'esprit humain, l'essence même de la vie. Les Prophètes seraient donc des personnes qui selon la volonté de cette entité supérieure, quelle qu'elle soit, façonnerait du Néant pour créer l'avenir. Vous comprendrez que, par conséquent, les prophéties ne sont pas des textes, mais que les textes sont le moyen qu'ont trouvé les Prophètes pour s'exprimer. Donc, il est impossible de faire tenir ceci sur du papier, du parchemin, ou du papyrus. C'est pour ceci qu'on a du inventer une matière, constituée de magie pure, qui pouvait recueillir ce Néant. C'est ce qu'on appelle le Réceptacle.

Je mis un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Donc ce texte est une prophétie ?

-Exactement. Le Réceptacle a cependant un inconvénient. Les prophètes ont une fâcheuse tendance à écrire leurs textes dans au moins dix langues différentes. Et le Réceptacle, du fait de son état de magie pure, n'est affecté par aucun sortilège. Aussi, pour le traduire, il est impossible d'user d'un sort de traduction. La seule solution serait de déterminer le nombre de langues, et de s'arranger pour qu'il y ait autant de traducteurs que de langues différentes.

Vous suivez ?

Pour ma part, j'avais plus ou moins compris, et après un temps de réflexion, les autres hochèrent la tête, JB le premier, suivi par les autres.

- Si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais vous demander de vous charger vous- même de la traduction.

-Quoi ? Mais vous avez dit.

-Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit, mais il me semble que cette prophétie ne concerne que vous, et que nous devrions être les seuls au courant.

Écrasée par le poids de ce que Dumbledore venait de dire, entre autre le fait que nous étions le sujet d'une prophétie, je sortis de son bureau, avec beaucoup plus d'informations, de soucis, et de migraine.


	7. Chapitre 6: Révélations

Pouh ! J'ai dcru que je n'allais jamais y arriver, mais c'est fait ! Voilà le chapitre 6 !  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Lexiann : Merci ! Merci ! Alors, pour les persos que tu demandes, eh bien, il y a des chances ! Pour ce qui est de Rémus, je crois que c'est déjà fait, et Patmol ne devrait pas tarder . Et les autres, on en a un petit aperçu dans ce chapitre. Les Gryffondor, n'auront pas un rôle important, mais ils y seront quand même. Encore merci, LMM.  
  
Miya Black : Merci, la voilà, la suite !  
  
Luna : Alors, dis toi que les prophètes étaient des gens vraiment tordus, et qu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que d'emmerder le monde en traduisant les parchemins en pleins de langues, et que comme le réceptacle est une substance purement magique, on ne peut pas traduire directement. J'espère que c'est ce que tu voulais savoir, encore merci d'avoir reviewé.  
  
Chapitre 6 :  
  
Allongée dans mon lit, je réfléchissais. Je me torturais l'esprit. Il y avait déjà dix jours que nous avions découvert le réceptacle. Et surtout, nous étions arrivés à Poudlard le 5 septembre, il y a douze jours. Nous étions le dix-sept septembre, et aujourd'hui était mon anniversaire. Je tournai la tête vers mon poignet, auquel j'arborai une montre magique qui m'indiquait huit heures du matin.  
  
Il s'était passé pas mal de choses, pendant les deux semaines. D'abord, nous en étions à présent à traduire la prophétie. Elle était rédigée en anglais, en français ancien et moderne. En arabe, en hébreu, en grec, en caractères cunéiformes, en hiéroglyphes. Il y avait aussi des langues telles que l'italien, l'espagnol, le latin, même. Au moins une quinzaine de langues différentes. Puis après, on avait du les traduire. Pour ça, la technique était simple, nous nous occupions chacun d'une langue, nous l'identifiions, nous nous jetions un sort de traduction, à nous pas au Réceptacle, et nous traduisions la partie rédigée dans cette langue.  
  
Simple, mais long. Puis, nous avions fait plus ample connaissance avec Éric et les autres. Léa et Caro se tenaient la plupart du temps avec Ginny Weasley, avec qui elles s'entendaient très bien. Roxanne, elle restait avec les Serpentard, entre autres avec Drago Malefoy. En effet, un soir dans la salle commune, elle nous en parlé comme d'un très beau mec. Pour ceux d'entre nous qui avions lu les livres, nous avions eu envie de la mettre en garde, de la prévenir que ce mec était un salaud, mais, d'un regard, nous avons décidé de ne rien lui dire, que peut-être les livres ne nous montrait que le très mauvais côté du personnage, et que Roxy devrait se faire son opinion toute seule. C'est fou le nombre de choses qu'on peut dire avec un regard.  
  
Nous en étions à traduire donc la prophétie, et nous avions compris une histoire d'élus, de mondes de Pentacle, et de Néant. Selon Dumbledore, nous devrions en avoir terminé aujourd'hui. Comme tous les matins, j'avais un mal fou à me lever, mais aujourd'hui était quand même mon anniversaire. A cette pensée, je ressentis d'ailleurs une vague nostalgie à l'idée de mon monde. Aujourd'hui, si tout était resté normal, je me serai levée. Mes frères et mes parents m'auraient souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, j'aurai eu des cadeaux. Mais j'allais me lever, et si ça se trouve que personne ne me souhaiterait mon anniversaire. J'allai avoir quatorze ans, et je n'aurai pas ma famille pour fêter ça. Je chassai mes idées noires. Je me levai et m'habillai, puis je descendis.  
  
J'arrivai dans la salle commune, et soudain, j'entendis plusieurs voix s'écrier en même temps :  
  
-Joyeux anniversaire !  
  
Avant que j'aie compris quoi que ce soit, je vis que dans la salle commune étaient rassemblées pas mal de personnes.  
  
Il y avait bien sûr JB, Léa, Roxanne et Caroline, mais aussi Éric, Arthur, Joe, Lisbeth, Milie, les amis Gryffondor de Léa et Caro, Ginny Weasley et son frère Ron, Harry et Hermione, et même des Serpentard, dont Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Je m'étonnais de voir autant de monde, surtout ce que je ne connaissais pas. Il m'expliquèrent que chacun avait amené ses amis. Et les amis de mes amis avaient même acheté des cadeaux ! C'était trop génial !  
  
Chacun vint me tendre un paquet. Pour un anniversaire, c'était un sacré anniversaire. Même  
  
Malefoy vint m'offrir quelque chose. Pas grand chose. Il me regarda de ses yeux bleu acier avec une expression de mépris contenu.  
  
-Il me tendit la main pour que je la serre. J'hésitai un instant, mais me rappelant que je n'étais pas censé le connaître, je la lui serrai. Il eut une espèce de sourire carnassier, et avant de tourner les talons, il chuchota :  
  
-Dommage, vraiment que tes amis soient amis avec Potter. Dommage.  
  
Ca me fit froid dans le dos. Puis je me remis à rire avec les autres. J'avais reçu pas mal de cadeaux, entre autres un livre sur les 1001 façons de se coiffer avec la magie. Je n'étais pas vexée, j'avais conscience que ça ne leur ferait pas de mal, à mes cheveux, d'être un peu mieux coiffés. Des livres, beaucoup de livres. Et JB me tendit un paquet, en précisant que je ne devais pas l'ouvrir ici, et que c'était de la part de Dumbledore.  
  
Je ne l'ouvris donc pas sur place, mais j'attendis d'être seule dans mon dortoir. Je déchirai le papier, et j'aperçu un livre. Un livre intitulé « Peu de sorciers ont pu devenir des Animagi. En serez vous capable ? » Je le regardai sans comprendre, avant de réaliser : Si c'était bien de la part de Dumbledore, alors cela signifiait qu'il voulait que nous en devenions. Trop cool !  
  
Soudain, je me rendis compte qu'il était vachement tard. Donc, je regagnai la salle commune, afin d'achever la traduction. Mon seul regret, depuis que j'étais dans ce monde, c'était que je n'avais pas pu encore essayer le balai. Mais si on en avait réellement terminé avec la prophétie aujourd'hui, alors je me promettais d'essayer dès que possible, peu importe avec quelle classe. Nous passâmes la matinée sur ce foutu texte, et vers midi, nous eûmes enfin traduit le dernier mot. Je la pris et commençai à lire :  
  
En gros, ça racontait l'histoire de cinq personne, qui auraient le pouvoir de maintenir l'équilibre entre des mondes. En fait, il y aurait plusieurs monde. Le texte les décrivait comme étroitement imbriqués les un dans les autres, reliés entre eux par le Néant. L'équilibre serait fragile, et les seuls ayant le pouvoir de conserver cet équilibre seraient les cinq, qu'on nommerait le Pentacle. Il y en aurait à chaque génération. Dès qu'un mourrait, un autre naîtrait de sorte qu'il y en ait toujours cinq. En temps normal, les cinq ne seraient pas dans le même monde Jusque là ça allait.  
  
Ou ça se corsait, c'était quand ça parlait d'une génération d'élus, une génération spéciale. La première à naître dans le même monde. La première aussi à pouvoir passer d'un monde à l'autre. En gros, pour que ça marche, il faudrait que leurs pensées soient connectées sur le monde où elles iraient. Le problème, c'était que donc pour pouvoir aller dans un monde, iol faudrait qu'ils pensent. Il fallait donc nécessairement qu'ils le connaissent. C'était dans ce but qu'avait été créée une catégorie très spéciale de personnes. Ces personnes pourraient se connecter sur d'autres mondes, et même les modifier. Selon les mondes, elles les feraient connaître par différents moyens, le plus souvent par les livres. Et chaque membre du Pentacle devait avoir un destin exceptionnel dans son monde, ou même dans un autre.  
  
D'après Dumbledore, tous les indices étaient réunis pour que la génération spéciale, ce soit nous. J'avais du mal à y croire. Un jour, j'était une simple collégienne, et un jour, je 'était retrouvée transportée dans un autre monde, et maintenant, me voilà l'objet d'une prophétie, censée empêcher les mondes de se détruire.  
  
La vie aurait elle pu aller mieux ? Oui, mille fois oui !  
  
Bon. Me calmer, et rejoindre Éric et les autres.  
  
¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤**¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  
-Eh! Éric !  
  
Il sourit légèrement.  
  
-Joyeux anniversaire !  
  
-Tu me l'as déjà souhaité ce matin.  
  
-Eh bien je te le re-souhaite.  
  
-Dis, fit Milie, tu es au courant qu'ils font un bal pour Noël ?  
  
-Non, je savais pas ! Et, il faut y aller en couples ?  
  
-Ouais ! Mais on a encore plus de trois mois avant le Bal.  
  
-Ah, donc on a pas encore à s'en soucier.  
  
-Pas encore. Dites, demanda-t-elle aux garçons, on a quoi comme prochain cours ?*  
  
-Balai. Eh -il s'adressait maintenant à moi-, tu viens, pour de vrai, cette fois ?  
  
-Bien sûr !  
  
¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤  
  
Quelle émotion, lorsque je tins enfin le balai entre mes mains ! Et quand je m'envolai ! Enfin, je volais ! Je flottais dans le airs, m'élevant de plus en plus haut. Peut-être même trop haut.  
  
Trop, c'est sûr. A un moment, le manche bascula, me faisant tomber cul par- dessus tête. Je chutai, encore et toujours. Alors que je tombais de plusieurs mètres de haut, au risque de me rompre le cou, je me pris à imaginer un grand, un moelleux matelas pour amortir ma chute.  
  
Ma rêverie était devenue si réelle, que je mis un certain temps à me rendre comptes que j'étais réellement dans un matelas.  
  
Je me relevai, indemne, et souris :  
  
-Merci à celui qui a fait apparaître ce matelas !  
  
Éric était pas mal pâle, il avait du avoir assez peur. Du moins, je réalisai avec stupeur que je l'espérais. Il répondit :  
  
-Personne ne l'a fait apparaître. Il est arrivé, comme s'il avait toujours été là.  
  
Soudain, j'entendis la voix d'un professeur qui montait du château.  
  
-Miss, montez immédiatement !  
  
C'était le professeur Lupin. Je ne posais pas de question, et montai comme il me l'avait demandé. 


	8. Chapitre 7: L'imagination

Un énorme, un gigantesque, un monumental retard, voilà enfin le chapitre 8. Je suis désolé de vous faire attendre, surtout les personnes qui me laissent de gentilles reviews pour me demander la suite. Ne m'en voulez pas..

Miya Black : V'là la suite !

Lexyann : Tu préfères Sirius ? Moi je suis COMPLETEMENT fan de TOUS les Maraudeurs. Sauf le rat, bien sûr.. Sirius arrive dans ce chapitre. Pour bien, il n'y en a que deux sur les cinq qui ont lu des fics, et encore. toutes les fics ne le montre pas gentils. Pour ce qui est de le faire gentil, tu verras.. Et pour les couples, ne t'attends pas à en voir dans le groupe, mais il y en aura un peu. plus tard

Chapitre 8 : L'imagination

Je montai l'escalier en colimaçon, avant de me rendre compte que je ne s'avais pas du tout où se trouvait le bureau de Rémus. Soudain, je l'aperçu dans le couloir. Sans un mot, il me fit signe de le suivre derrière une porte, j'obéis bien sûr, Lorsqu'il l'eu refermé, grâce à une petite formule (« Havelock »), il s'installa, tranquillement, derrière son bureau, et versa du thé fumant dans une tasse qu'il me tendit.

-Tenez.

-Euh. professeur ?

-Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ? C'est simple. C'est à cause de ce matelas.

-Ce matelas ? Je ne comprends pas..

-Vous ne connaissez pas tous les aspects de la magie dans ce monde. Car c'est bien de monde, qu'il est question dans votre cas ?

-Le professeur Dumbledore..

-Me l'a dit, en effet. Bien, figurez vous que la magie est diviser en plusieurs grandes catégories. Quatre, officiellement Le Vol, qui regroupe tout ce qui permet de se déplacer à travers l'espace, voler, transplaner, ce genre de Chose. Le Changement, c'est ce qui permet la métamorphose, entre autres. Le contact, qui est une catégorie à part, car elle est elle-même sub-divisée, en la partie Animaux, et la partie mentale. Il y a aussi le Philtre, pour les potions.

-Vous disiez. officiellement ?

-Eh bien, avant de vous donner les explications, il faut que je vous pose quelques questions. Que savez vous, au juste de l'apparition de ce matelas ?

-Pas grand chose. Je tombai, et je me suis dit que j'aurais besoin d'un matelas, et, hop, il est apparu.

-Je vois. Et est ce que, par hasard, ce genre de choses s'est déjà produit ?

-Non.. Si ! La première nuit ici, avant de m'endormir, j'ai pensé à mon ancienne chambre, et le lendemain, elle était là. Ma chambre, avec mes affiches, ce genre de choses.

-Voilà, écoutez bien attentivement Êtes vous au courant pour le cinquième fondateur ?

. Il paraît que j' j'ai la qualité ?

-C'est bien ce qu'il semblerait. L'Imagination. C'est la cinquième catégorie. Je ne vous cacherai pas qu'elle est extrêmement rare. Il y a un seul mage Imagineur qui vive de nos jours, à part vous, si mes soupçons se confirment et que vous en êtes une. Il est à Durmstrang. C'est un allemand, du nom de Wilhem Warwicz. Il sera probablement, si vous en êtes une aussi de vous faire vous rencontrer.

-Professeur, vous dites que j'en suis une, mais qu'est ce que cela implique ? Je veux dire, qu'est ce que vous entendez par « en être une ». Qu'est ce que j'ai qui serait différent des autres ?

-Voyez-vous, la plupart des sorciers ont un taux de ses capacités plus ou moins équilibrés. Mais certaines personnes, pour la plupart des professeurs, en ont une qui ressort. La plupart des gens ont associé chaque maison de Poudlard à une de ses Capacités. Il s disent que Gryffondor correspondrait au Vol, Serpentard au Philtre, Pouffsouffle au Contact, et Serdaigle au Changement. Pour certaines personnes, cela se confirme, prenez Harry Potter, par exemple, il est à Gryffondor, et il est clair qu'il possède le vol, mais McGonagall, est la directrice, et elle appartient au changement. Tout dépend. Mais ces Catégories sont assez courantes. James Potter, lui aussi, avait le Vol.

Son visage prit une expression douloureuse, et soudain, j'entendis un jappement provenant de l'autre côté de la pièce. -Patmol, dit Sirius, vient là, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un.. La tête que je fis devait valoir le détour. -C'est. c'est Patmol ? Le chien leva sur Rémus ses grandes yeux interrogateurs. -Elle, sait, Sirius. Je crois que tu peux te retransformer. Sirius, c'était Sirius ? Oh, mon dieu, c'était Sirius ? Oui, c'était lui. Un homme, grand, aux longs cheveux noirs, aux yeux noirs, au teint pâles, qui m'observait d'un drôle d'air. Tu m'étonnes. Remarque que ma tête ne devait pas être mal non plus. Il me tendit la main, et si j'avais été en pleine possession de mes moyens, je la lui aurai serré, et je me serais présenté, mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. -Sirius Black, dit-il.

Sirius Black, merci, je suis au courant. Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité de me dire mon nom, que je puisse dire quelque chose ? Hélène appelle cerveau, Hélène appelle cerveau. Cerveau ne répond pas. Merde. Dire quelque chose, et vite.. -Pas moi. Zéro. Peut mieux faire. J'étais morte de honte. Je rencontre LE personnage le plus populaire que J K Rowling ait décrit, et je n'arrive même pas à me présenter. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se dise que je suis folle ou me regarde d'un air bizarre. Mais au lieu de cela, il éclata de rie. Ouf, il prenait ça pour de l'humour. -Pas toi, dit-il, je m'en doutais. Et Mademoiselle aurait-elle un prénom ? Il rit encore, ce qui fit conclure à mon cerveau embrumé que j'étais plus drôle lorsque c'était involontaire. -Hélène. Je m'appelle. Rémus intervint : , personne ne doit savoir que Sirius est ici. Officiellement, c'est Patmol, le chien du professeur. C'est compris ? -Oui. -Bien, les présentations sont faites, j'en reviens à mes explications. Chez certaines personnes, donc une des capacités est plus développée que les autres. Les quatre capacités officielles sont liées à une matière enseignée à Poudlard, ce qui signifie que dans cette matière le sorcier sera plus doué. Mais l'Imagination, elle, est une chose à part.

Sirius, qui s'était adossé au mur dans un coin du bureau, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier, émit un léger sifflement, et constata d'un ton nonchalant : -Qu'est ce que tu peux ressembler à un prof, quand tu fais ça, Rem'. Je regardai Rémus qui fronçait les sourcils : -Je suis un professeur, Sirius. Puis il sourit, et finit par éclater de rire. Il se reprit, et continua. -C'est une sorte de pouvoir « en plus » que possèdent certains sorciers. Extrêmement rare, comme je l'ai dit. Il consiste, entre autres choses à faire apparaître des objets par la pensée. C'est pour cela que je croie que vous l'avez. Si ce don est contrôlé, il est extrêmement puissant, et risque de vous mettre en danger par rapport à qui vous savez. Surtout si, en plus, il parvient à apprendre pour la prophétie. Il faut mettre Dumbledore au courant. Il fit signe à Sirius et moi de le suivre, ce que nous fîmes, Sirius sous sa forme de chien. Nous marchâmes jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, prononça le mot de passe qui fit pivoter la gargouille, et monta, Patmol et moi sur ses talons. Il frappa trois coups à la porte de chêne.


	9. Chapitre 8: Un test et des liens de pare...

Petite-note-de-début-de-chapitres-qui-ne-servent-à-rien,-si-ce-n'est-que- l'auteur-aime-raconter-sa-vie :  
  
Ouf, voilà, après un long moment de tergiversations avec moi-même, pour savoir si j'allais continuer après la sortie du tome cinq, je me suis dit que comme on me le réclamai dans les reviews, et ben j'allais le mettre. En passant, je suis très en colère contre JKR, rapport à une certaine mort dans un certain cinquième tome. Mais bon, après tout, c'est l'auteur, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, n'empêche que je lui en veut.  
  
Euh, je vais me presser, parce que si ma mère se rendait compte que je suis en train de vous publier ça plutôt que de réviser mon Brevet que je suis censée passer demain, je suis morte. Alors réponses aux reviews :  
  
Luna : Merci d'avoir reviewé. C'est pas grave que tu l'ais pas fait la dernière fois, puisque tu le fais maintenant.  
  
Miya Black : Oui, vive Sirius ! Merci pour la review. Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts, mais j'arrive pas à mieux faire !  
  
Lexiann : C'est clair qu'une review, même pas très original fait toujours plaisir ! Et pouvoir aux Maraudeurs ! (surtout Mumus !!)  
  
Bon, j'aime pas particulièrement ce chapitre, mais on fait ce qu'on peut, j'allais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. Personne a d'idée pour mon petit concours ? Ca dit à quelqu'un d'aller voir mon original fiction sur fictionpress ?Et bonne chance a tous ceux qui ont passé ou passent des examens. Place au.  
  
.Chapitre 8 : Un test et des liens de parenté.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore nous ouvrit, nous regarda, fronça les sourcils et demanda :  
  
-Rémus ? Hélène ? Qu'est ce que. ?  
  
-Professeur, il faut agir..  
  
-Rémus, du calme, entrez, et racontez-moi. Le professeur Lupin obéit, et une fois installé, raconta l'histoire sur l'Imagination. Une fois qu'il eut conclut en disant que je risquais d'être en danger, Dumbledore se leva, commença à faire les cents pas en se grattant la barbe.  
  
-En effet. Voldemort risque de représenter une grave menace, si ce que vous avancez se révèle exact. Malheureusement, il faut s'en assurer, et ce, avant que Voldemort ne découvre quoi que ce soit.  
  
-Mais... risquai-je, je ne comprends pas..  
  
-Dumbledore se rassit, en face de moi, croisa les bras sur son bureau, et me regarda dans les yeux.  
  
-L'Imagination est probablement le pouvoir le plus rare, et le plus puissant jamais répertorié. Il n'y a pas de commune mesure avec, mettons... le Fourchelang. Si Voldemort apprend que des Imagineurs, c'est le nom le plus courant qu'on donne aux personnes possédant ce pouvoir, existent, il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour les attirer de son côtés, où du moins les empêcher de s'opposer à lui. Il y a actuellement une seule personne sur Terre qui possède à notre connaissance l'Imagination, sauf vous si vous l'avez, bien sûr. C'est un allemand. Ce qui prouve le danger qu'il y a à posséder ce don, c'est que, malgré le fait que Voldemort ait disparu à l'époque où ses pouvoirs furent découverts, il a bénéficié d'une protection. Je crois, ajouta-t-il, que je devrais écrire au directeur de Durmstrang afin qu'il le fasse venir. Vous serez plus en sécurité à deux.  
  
-Mais, l'interrompis je, vous dites que vous n'êtes pas surs que je l'ai.. Alors. Comment.  
  
-Comment s'en assurer ? Avec un test très simple. Attendez que je le retrouve.  
  
IL se pencha et chercha dans son bureau, ouvrant les tiroirs, et enfin en ressortit une feuille de papier qui portait une tache d'encre, comme celle que les psychologues montrent, et ou on doit dire ce qu'on voit. Il me demanda ce que j'y voyais, justement. Je fus tentée de répliquer une tâche d'encre, mais en y regardant bien, peut-être que d'une certaine façon, ça avait les contours d'une fleur. Je fermais les yeux, pour visualiser dans ma tête les contours, et finalement, sans rouvrir les yeux, je déclarais :  
  
-Une fleur. Une rose.  
  
J'entendis une espèce de bruit, et j'ouvris les yeux en face de moi, Rémus me tendait une rose, d'une blancheur parfaite, et Dumbledore me scrutait d'un air étrange. Je pris la rose sans comprendre. Finalement Dumbledore finit par lâcher :  
  
-Test réussi. Vous avez beaucoup d'Imagination.  
  
De ce qui suivit, je n'ai que de vague souvenirs. Tout juste si je me rappelle être rentrée dans ma chambre, comme une somnambule, et m'être étendue sur mon lit, pour pleurer, sans raison, toutes les larmes de mon corps. Le test que j'avais « réussi » consistait, si on avait l'Imagination, à matérialiser ce qu'on voyait dans la tâche d'encre magique.  
  
Et maintenant quoi ? Je possédais un stupide super pouvoir, et à cause de ça, je courrais un grave danger. Pour la première fois, je maudis le sort qui m'avait conduit à Poudlard.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, à l'heure du dîner, j'étais calmée, et toutes traces de larmes avaient disparu de mon visage. Je descendis, et mes amis s'enquirent des suites de ma chute. Je les rassurai, et comme le professeur Lupin me l'avait recommandé, je ne dis rien à personne de ce qui s'était passé.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, le mois d'octobre arriva, et s'écoula, sans incident majeur. En novembre, il fit plus froid, et un samedi, le professeur Lupin m'invita, ainsi que JB, Léa, Roxanne et Caroline à prendre le thé chez lui, c'est à dire dans ses appartement derrière son bureau, ce que nous acceptâmes sans hésiter. Nous étions donc chez lui, discutant de tout et de rien, des cours, du premier match de Quidditch de l'Année, Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, qui devait avoir lieu le mercredi suivant. Léa, et Caroline encourageait Gryffondor, mais sachant que plusieurs de nos amis de Serdaigle, Éric et Arthur faisait partie de l'équipe de leur maison, nous les soutenions JB et moi. Nous débattions de ce sujet, quand nous entendîmes une voix appeler du haut de l'escalier :  
  
-He ! Oncle Rem' !  
  
C'était une voix de garçon. Rémus avait un neveu ? Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à me poser des questions, vu les regards que nous nous lancions les uns aux autre pendant que Rémus s'excusait et montait voir ce mystérieux neveu. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rémus redescendait, et son neveu déboulait l'escalier, mais s'arrêta en nous voyant. S'il était surpris de nous voir, nous ne l'étions pas moins.  
  
-Éric ? Qu'est ce que ..?  
  
-Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Je pourrais vous retourner la question.  
  
-On a été invité. Et toi ?  
  
-Je suis chez mon oncle.  
  
-Chez ton oncle ?  
  
-Rémus est le frère de ma mère. Et à part ça, vous allez bien ?  
  
-Euh. ouais.  
  
-Content de vous avoir vu, mais je suis pressé, j'ai entraînement de Quidditch, faut que j'y aille. A plus.  
  
Et il partit.  
  
Éric était donc le neveu de Rémus ? Bon à savoir. Quand je questionnais Rémus, il me répondit que Éric était le fils de sa s?ur, et qu'il venait de temps en temps chez lui le week-end, et que s'il ne nous avait rien dit, c'était parce que il ne voulait pas qu'on l'accuse d'avoir des relations autre que professeur-élève avec des étudiants.  
  
Nous passâmes somme toute, un agréable après midi, et nous rentrâmes dans notre salle commune, contents. 


	10. Chapitre 9: ou comment là moitié du mond...

Bon, alors voilà, le chapitre 9. Les demandes pour le bal. Petites réponses aux revieweur, puis bla-bla d'auteur. Dans l'ordre :

Réponses aux reviews

Miya Black : Très touchée du compliment, et la suite, la voilà !

Lexiann : Alors, alors, alors. Pas grave que t'ai pas d'inspiration, l'important, c'est de laisser une review, même si c'est pour raconter des conneries, montrer qu'on a lu (ce message s'adresse aussi à ceux qui, par hasard, liraient sans reviewer. lol !) Ben, le tome cinq, je l'ai pas fini, mais je vais essayer de reprendre certains éléments, si tu regardes bien, y a déjà un nom qui s'est mis là dedans alors qu'il avait rien à y faire. Pour ce qui est de savoir ou je vais avec cette fic, pas du tout, autant être honnête. J'ai qu'une très vague idée de ce qui va se passer après. C'est au feeling. Donc, peut-être que je mettrais certains élément du tome 5. Alors, pour te dire si y aura de l'action, p'têt ben qu'oui, ptêt ben qu'non.

Bla-bla de moi, qui n'intéressera personne si ça se trouve.

Alors, je préviens que je sais pas si je pourrais vous mettre un autre chapitre avant un bout de temps, parce que je pars, et je reviendrais fin juillet, et après je repars encore fin août. Et je sais pas si vous avez remarqué que je mets pas mal de temps pour faire un chapitre. Alors, peut- être que vous aurez le Bal avant mon départ, peut-être pas..

Ensuite, pas rapport, avec la fic, ni avec HP, c'est pour ceux qui connaîtraient Lucy Maud Montgomery, et que ça intéresserait de savoir que j'ai posté le premier chapitre d'une fic, et que si par hasard vous alliez la voir, laissez une petite review.

Et enfin, toujours dans la série « je monopolise l'attention des lecteurs pour ma pub perso », j'ai une originale fiction sur fictionpress, sous le même pseudo qu'ici.

Bon, comme j'ai pitié de vous, je vais vous laisser lire le :

Chapitre 9 : Ou comment la moitié du monde invita l'autre au Bal..

Le bal de Noël approchait, à grand pas. D'une certaine façon, on aurait dit qu'il avait chaussé les bottes de sept lieux. Et voilà comment je me retrouvai sans cavalier. Le Bal était dans trois jours. Vous me direz, je n'étais pas la seule. En fait, moi, Éric, Arthur et Caroline. Nous retrouvions sans cavalier. A l'en croire, Éric avait été inondé de proposition, et il les avait été forcé d'éconduire à son grand regret, des centaines de groupies au c?ur brisé.

Certains des couples qui s'étaient formés étaient plutôt inattendus. La personne qui me surprit le plus fut sans conteste Léa. J'avais un peu mal à croire au fait qu'une de mes amis aille au bal de Noël avec... ni plus ni moins que Harry Potter. Cependant la médaille d'argent, ou la médaille d'or ex æquo était indubitablement méritée par Roxanne. Roxanne qui, croyez le ou non se faisait accompagner par personne d'autre que Drago Malefoy ; Jean-Baptiste avait aussi créé la surprise. Il y allait avec une de nos amies de Serdaigle. Elizabeth. Et croyez moi, il n'était du tout exclu que certain couples durent après le Bal..bref, passons Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Milie sortait avec un Serdaigle de cinquième, Terry Boot.. Arthur s'était trouvé une jolie petite Serdaigle de troisième année, qui parce qu'il l'avait invité semblait lui vouer une admiration sans borne. Sans ça, elle n'aurait pas pu y aller. Et Joe se contentai d'une de ses amies, Serdaigle de quatrième année, elle aussi mais qui n'appartenait pas à la bande, Luna Lovegood..

Mais il en restait trois, malgré tout ce que pouvait dire Éric sur les innombrables demandes, qui n'avaient pas de cavaliers. Trois, jusqu'à l'avant avant-veille du Bal.

Ce matin, là, j'étais au petit déjeuner, j'attendais les autres, j'étais seule à table, à part deux ou trois personnes à l'autre vout.

Éric est arrivé, et s'est assis près de moi. J'étais en train de manger, alors je l'ai salué d'un signe de tête.

Et pendant qu'il se beurrait un toast, il a attaqué le sujet du Bal.

-tu sais, a-t-il dit, j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup d'invitation.

Oh, que oui, je le savais..

-Et pourtant, j'ai bien considéré ta demande, et j'ai décidé d'accepter.

Ma demande ? Je ne lui avais jamais rien demandé. Puis j'ai compris. C'était sa manière de m'inviter sans en avoir l'air. Restait à savoir si j'acceptais ou pas. Et puis, j'acceptais. En fait, tout bien considéré, j'avais vraiment envie d'y aller avec lui. Alors, j'ai joué le jeu.

-Ah, oui.. Cette invitation là.. alors tu passeras me chercher à 19 heures ?

-Estimes toi chanceuses que j'ai accepté.

-Je n'en doutes pas. Soudain, une voix derrière nous demanda :

-Excusez moi. c'est bien vous?

Cette voix avait un léger accent. Allemand, si je ne me trompais pas.

Elle appartenait à un jeune homme, que j'estimais avoir environ seize ans. Les Cheveux châtains, les yeux noisette.

-Euh. oui..

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous conduire à son bureau.

Intriguée, je fis un sourire d'excuse à Éric, qui, pour une raison inconnue lança un regard noir à l'Allemand, et je le suivis hors de la grande salle. En chemin, il engagea la conversation :

-Je m'appelle Wilhem. Wilhem Warwicz.

Ce nom me disait quelque chose. Quelque chose.. L'Imagination !

-Vous êtes.. Vous êtes. L'Imagination ?

-Oui. Vous aussi, à ce qu'il paraît ?

-Euh oui . Dumbledore vous a fait venir ?

-Pour une histoire de protection, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Dumbledore dit que la menace de Voldemort est trop importante. Il a dit quelque chose comme quoi à deux, on serait plus fort, et qu'il serait plus facile de mettre en place une protection.

-Vous-savez-qui a disparu.

Soudain, je pris conscience que depuis tout ce temps, le ministère n'avait toujours pas reconnu le retour de Voldemort. Mais il fallait bien le mettre au courant.

-Il est revenu.

Il ne parut pas troublé par cette réponse. Il haussa un sourcil..

-Il a disparu, repris je, et il pense que nous...que nous sommes puissants, à cause de l'Imagination.. Dumbledore dit qu'il fera tout pour qu'on ne se dresse pas contre lui.

Chemin faisant, nous étions arrivés, et Wilhem qui connaissait apparemment le mot de passe le donna, et nous entrâmes chez Dumbledore.

Il nous fit un long discours, dont je ne retint pas tous les détails. Mais en gros : Voldemort était dangereux, nous voulait du mal, devoir nous entraider, Wilhem allait finir l'année à Poudlard, mais lui allait devoir être réparti, et entrer en septième année, car il avait dix-sept ans. Le professeur Dumbledore sortit le Choixpeau à l'instant même, et Wilhem fut envoyé à Serdaigle. Au repas, ne connaissant personne, il s'assit près de nous.

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, et fîmes connaissance, avec Wilhem, indubitablement notre nouvel ami.

Il discuta tranquillement, mais se trouva bien embêté, lorsqu'il s'agit du Bal, nouveau, encore une fois, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il n'ait pas de cavalière.

Caroline, qui se trouvait là avec nous, intéressée par la perspective de rencontrer quelqu'un, fit remarquer qu'elle non plus, n'avait pas de cavalier. Elle aurait du se méfier, je le compris en une lueur étrange dans l'?il de Arthur, qui n'hésita pas, et les proclama officiellement ensemble pour le Bal, avant que quiconque ait compris quoi que ce soit.

Il échangèrent un regard aussi surpris que puissent l'être deux personnes ne se connaissant presque pas et forcées d'aller danser ensemble. Cependant, ça n'avait pas l'air de trop leur déplaire..


	11. Petite note importante

Chers lecteurs,  
  
Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié de nouveau chapitre pour cette fic.  
  
Ceci pour deux raisons très simples : le manque d'inspiration, et le manque de temps. En effet, j'ai plusieurs projets à mener à bien, notamment celui d'un recueil de songfics, sur lesquels je préfère me concentrer.  
  
Par conséquent, je vous annonce que je vais abandonner pendant un certain cette fic, mais il y a de fortes chances pour que la reprenne un jour ou l'autre.  
  
Encore désolée de vous laisser en plan à ce moment de l'histoire, et toutes mes remerciements ( et aussi mes excuses) surtout à Miya Black, Luna, Lexiann, aranel morticia black pour vos très gentilles reviews, qui m'ont fait très plaisir, et qui m'ont permis d'avancer jusqu'à maintenant. Et aussi un très gros merci spécial pour JB.  
  
LMM 


End file.
